


Do not cut the fir trees

by StillInBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillInBlue/pseuds/StillInBlue
Summary: He met her there, in a forest made dull by her only presence, by her way of shining, by her laugh he didn't know yet. AU. Drabble.





	Do not cut the fir trees

Do not cut the fir trees

 

He met her there, in the middle of a row of gigantic fir trees, tied up to a trunk, her bright colored skirt rolled up on her thighs, feathers and leaves and branches stuck like a crown in her hair, with big eyes, surely too big for her, and that barefaced look that wouldn’t even frighten a doe.

 

He approached her, timidly, he asked, with that fainted voice of the novice journalist who isn’t a professional yet, the voice of a guy who might get fired soon enough.

 

“ _Are you ?_ ”

 

And she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Note : This is my second translation, a small drabble I wrote sometime ago about the wonderful Luna Lovegood. I might be a Lovegood person. I'm thinking of maybe making a fanfiction based on this drabble with Rolf as main character, what do you think of it ?  
> Please tell me if anything sounds weird in English so I can correct and improve myself. I would also love comments from you.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
